Szansa
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Lucjusz pomaga Hermionie pogodzić się ze stratą.


Patrzyła na nagrobek z takim samym bólem jak przez ostatni rok. Rok. Tyle czasu minęło od śmierci jej męża, a ból nie zelżał nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Jedyne co się zmieniło to to, że nie płakała. Zwyczajnie wylała już wszystkie łzy. Wraz z jego śmiercią, umarła i ona. Nie żyła, egzystowała. Wstała rano, jadła śniadanie, szła do pracy, gdzie przebywała do wieczora, a potem przychodziła tutaj. Mówiła o swoim dniu, wiedząc, że on i tak jej nie usłyszy. Jego już nie było, a ona jedyne czego pragnęła to dołączyć do niego.

\- Draco – wyszeptała cicho, kucając przy nagrobku i dotykając zdjęcia, które widniało na tablicy. Uśmiechnięty, szczęśliwy. Zdjęcie z ich pierwszej rocznicy ślubu. Dzień później zginął na misji, trafiony avadą przez śmierciożerce, którego ścigał. Draco został aurorem, chcąc odkupić swoje winy. Był na tropie jednego ze śmierciożerców, którzy umknęli Ministerstwu. Śmiał się, że to nic takiego. Następny do kolekcji złapanych przez niezwyciężonego Dracona Malfoya.

\- Znowu przyszłaś – nie poruszyła się słysząc znajomy głos za plecami. Ojciec jej męża, Lucjusz Malfoy. Był przeciwny małżeństwu syna z mugolaczką, ale ze względu na syna, dbał o nią od chwili jego śmierci.

\- Przychodzę tu codziennie Lucjuszu – powiedziała grobowym tonem, wstając i odwracając się do mężczyzny. Te same platynowe włosy, jak jej ukochanego. Te same szare oczy, jak u jej męża. Ale to nie był on.

\- Powinnaś ograniczyć te wizyty i zacząć ponownie żyć – powiedział podchodząc do niej i położył świeże kwiaty na grobie syna.

\- Umarłam razem z nim. Hermiony Granger, którą znał świat, już nie ma – powiedziała cicho, patrząc na lilie, które położył Lucjusz. Jej oczy pociemniały, a przed oczami stanęła twarz uśmiechniętego Dracona.

„ _\- Draco nie jestem nawet w ciąży, a tu już wybierasz imię dla dziecka – zaśmiała się patrząc na mężczyznę, który przeglądał Księgę Imion._

 _\- Ale będzie pani, pani Malfoy! Już ja się o to postaram… Znalazłem! Idealne imię dla dziewczynki – powiedział z uśmiechem wstając i pokazując jej imię oraz jego znaczenie._

 _\- Liliana? Dlaczego właśnie to? – zapytała zdziwiona patrząc na niego._

 _\- Bo wiem, że uwielbiasz lilie – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym złożył czuły pocałunek na jej czole"_

\- Dracon Malfoy umarł, ale Hermiona Granger żyje i powinna zacząć normalnie żyć – powiedział patrząc na nią i teleportował się. Hermiona spojrzała na nagrobek szepcząc ciche wyznanie miłości, po czym wyszła z cmentarza wiedząc, że jutro zawita tu ponownie.

XXXXXX

„ _\- Dlaczego chcesz się umówić Malfoy? My się nigdy nie lubiliśmy – powiedziała Hermiona patrząc sceptycznie na młodego mężczyznę._

 _\- Od ukończenia szkoły minęły dwa lata. Zmieniłem się, stałem się aurorem. Chcę wynagrodzić ludziom to, co robiłem. Łącznie z tobą. To tylko kawa, nie proszę cię, żebyś za mnie wyszła Hermiona – uśmiechnął się. Hermiona zmieszała się widząc dołeczki w jego policzkach. Nigdy w szkole nie uśmiechał się szczerze, więc nigdy ich nie zauważała._

 _\- Powiedziałeś do mnie po imieniu – powiedziała zaskoczona._

 _\- Przyzwyczajaj się. Od teraz tylko tak się będę do ciebie zwracał – zaśmiał się widząc jej zaskoczenie._

 _\- Jedna kawa – powiedziała rumieniąc się. Onieśmielał ją, co nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzało._

 _\- Jedna kawa – potwierdził. Ale na jednej kawie się nie skończył"_

Obudziła się zlana potem. Ich pierwsze spotkanie, po zakończeniu szkoły, które zapoczątkowało ich przyjaźń, a następnie miłość. Wstała szybko i udała się do łazienki. Dzisiaj miała wolne, co oznaczało sprzątanie domu, który i tak był nieskazitelnie czysty, bo rzadko w nim bywała. Ubrała się w dres i zeszła na dół zaczesując włosy w kitkę. Przystanęła w wejściu do kuchni, przyglądając się swojemu byłemu teściowi.

\- Co pan tutaj robi? – zapytała zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Gotuję. Powinnaś czuć się zaszczycona. Zwykle zlecam to skrzatom, ale Draco wspominał, że nie lubisz, kiedy się je wykorzystuje. Zapamiętałem – powiedział podając jajecznicę na stół.

\- Skąd ma pan kluczę? – warknęła siadając przy stole. Usiadł naprzeciw niej zabierając się za jedzenie.

\- Draco mi dał zapasowy klucz, kiedy się tu wprowadziliście. Jedz – powiedział. Nie miała siły się kłócić, więc wzięła się za jedzenie. Spojrzała na niego znad talerza.

\- To jest ohydne – westchnęła odsuwając od siebie talerz. Skrzywił się wypluwając jajecznicę w serwetkę.

\- Gotowałem po raz pierwszy – powiedział niezadowolony.

\- Tak i ci nie wyszło. Ja zrobię jajecznicę – powiedziała wstając, wzięła talerze, opróżniła się, po czym sama zaczęła przygotowywać śniadanie. Lucjusz przyglądał się jej zamyślony.

\- Nie dziwię się, że Draco się w tobie zakochał. Przyznaję się, że nie starałem się cie poznać, za co przepraszam – powiedział. Nie odwróciła się do niego, szybciej krojąc kiełbasę.

\- Przestań – szepnęła nie chcąc tego słuchać.

\- Gdybym wiedział jaka jesteś wcześniej, nie starałbym się utrudniać wam życia. Draco starał się przemówić mi do rozumu, ale byłem ślepy i głuchy na jego argumenty. Teraz żałuję – ciągnął udając, że nie słyszy jej prośby.

\- Przestań – szepnęła ponownie, łamiącym się głosem.

\- Cieszę się, że przed śmiercią zaznał prawdziwej miłości. Uczyniłaś go szczęśliwym tak, jak nigdy w życiu nie był – powiedział przyglądając się jej.

\- Dość! – krzyknęła wbijając nóż w deskę do krojenie i odwróciła się do niego cała roztrzęsiona – Dlaczego mi to robisz?! Dlaczego nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju?! Chcę tylko umrzeć! W spokoju doczekać chwili, w której dołączę do niego! Już dawno bym się zabiła, gdyby nie to, że Draco z pewnością by tego nie chciał! – wrzasnęła przypominając sobie słowa Draco.

„ _Leżeli wtuleni w siebie po swojej pierwszej wspólnej nocy. Gładziła delikatnie dłonią jego mroczny znak, przyglądając się mu zamyślona._

 _\- Podziwiam cię. Tyle przeszedłeś – szepnęła cicho._

 _\- Jak my wszyscy kochanie – powiedział uśmiechając się do niej._

 _\- Tak, ale wiele osób się załamało po wojnie, a ty zostałeś aurorem i ułożyłeś sobie życie. Zmieniłeś się – powiedziała całując go w piętno, na które skazał się w wieku szesnastu lat._

 _\- Nie było to proste. Po wojnie byłem załamany. Chciałem odebrać sobie życie – powiedział. Zadrżała w jego ramionach na myśl, że mogłoby go zabraknąć – Ale to byłoby za proste. Wyjście dla tchórzy. A ja nie chciałem nim być. Chciałem być jak ty – przyznał._

 _\- Jak ja? – zmieszała się patrząc na niego. Zaśmiał się cicho, kiwając głową._

 _\- Tak. Podziwiam cię od dawna. Już od piątej klasy mi się podobasz. I w końcu Cię zdobyłem – zamruczał jej do ucha błądząc nosem po jej szyi. Zaśmiała się chowając w jego ramionach._

 _\- Draco to łaskocze! – poskarżyła się rozbawiona chowając w jego ramionach. Zaśmiał się głośno, tuląc ją do siebie mocno._

 _\- Moja odważna lwica – szepnął jej do ucha z czułością"_

Patrzył jak się uspokaja i wstał ze swojego miejsca, po czym bez słowa przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił. Rozpłakała się szlochając i mocząc mu łzami koszulę. Wtuliła się w niego potrzebując czyjejś bliskości. Pogłaskał ją po plecach, chcąc ją uspokoić.

\- Wiesz, że on by tego nie chciał? Nie chciałby, żebyś tak egzystowała. Musisz zacząć żyć – powiedział cicho. Pokręciła głową odsuwając się od niego załamana.

\- Nie wiem czy potrafię – szepnęła szczerze. Starł kciukami łzy z jej policzków.

\- Pomogę Ci – obiecał. Uśmiechnęła się z trudem. Nie był to szczery, wesoły uśmiech, ale był to dobry początek.

XXXXXX

Wzięła urlop w pracy i wyjechała razem z Lucjuszem, który stwierdził, że zdecydowanie przyda jej się zmiana otoczenia. Nie protestowała. W każdym pomieszczeniu domu, czuć było obecność Draco. Z początku było to pocieszające, jednak teraz tylko przysparzało ból.

\- To tutaj? – zapytała rozglądając się po plaży.

\- Tak, letnia rezydencja Malfoyów – powiedział Lucjusz wskazując na okazałą willę. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo widząc to.

\- Miły domek na wakacje – zakpiła.

\- Powinnaś zobaczyć „domek" w górach – powiedział z chytrym uśmiechem. Zagryzła wargę, aby się nie zaśmiać. Lucjusz widząc to położył ich bagaże na ganku i złapał ją za podbródek zmuszając do wypuszczenia wargi.

\- Śmiech to nie zbrodnia – powiedział spokojnym, kojącym tonem. Odprężyła się kiwając głową.

\- To wydaje się po prostu za wcześnie – powiedziała uciekając wzrokiem.

\- Ale tak nie jest – zapewnił uśmiechając się. Odetchnęła i uśmiechnęła się słabo. Wziął bagaże i wszedł z nią do środka stawiając je przy drzwiach.

\- Ładnie tu – powiedziała wchodząc za nim i rozglądając się.

\- Tu z pewnością odpoczniesz. Kiedy wrócisz do domu będziesz mogła zacząć wszystko od nowa – zapewnił.

\- To przerażające – westchnęła siadając w salonie.

\- Rozumiem cie. Czułem się podobnie po rozwodzie z Narcyzą – powiedział siadając naprzeciw niej. Zawahała się patrząc na niego.

\- Draco wspominał, że się wam nie układało. I, że oddzielnie z pewnością poczujecie co to znaczy być szczęśliwym, ponieważ razem nie czuliście radości – powiedziała niepewnie. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Tak, Draco miał rację. Mój ślub z Narcyzą był zaplanowany przez naszych rodziców. Nigdy jednak nie żałowałem. Kiedy urodził się Draco staraliśmy się stworzyć prawdziwą rodzinę i udało się. Gorzej było, gdy nasz syn dorósł, a mnie i Narcyzę już nic nie trzymało razem. Musiałem zacząć wszystko od nowa, ale udało mi się. Draco mi pomógł, a ja pomogę tobie – powiedział. Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością słysząc to.

\- Jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczna, ale nie wiem czy to się uda – przyznała. Zaśmiał się słysząc to.

\- Wszystko jest możliwe, wierz mi – powiedział z uśmiechem i poszedł zanieść ich bagaże do pokoi.

XXXXXX

„ _\- Musisz iść akurat ty? – zapytała zmartwiona patrząc na męża._

 _\- Kochanie to moja sprawa, tropię tego śmierciożerce od trzech miesięcy – powiedział tuląc ją mocno._

 _\- Wiem, ale się martwię. Nie wiem co bym zrobiła, gdybyś… - zacięła się wtulając w niego mocno. Zaśmiał się całując ją w czoło._

 _\- Wyszłaś za niezwyciężonego Dracona Malfoya. Mnie nic nie pokona – powiedział rozbawiony. Widząc jednak, że wciąż się martwi, uśmiechnął się ciepło, opierając swoje czoło o jej. Spojrzał jej w oczy, głaszcząc delikatnie dłonią jej policzek._

 _\- Jak złapię tego śmierciożerce, wezmę wolne. Wyjedziemy gdzieś na parę dni. Co powiesz na plaże? – zapytał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Zaśmiała się całując go._

 _\- Rocznice mieliśmy wczoraj, a chcesz wyjeżdżać teraz? – zapytała z uśmiechem. Wzruszył ramionami zadowolony._

 _\- To będzie drugi miesiąc miodowy. Wyjedziemy nad morze, tylko ty i ja – obiecał całując ją po twarzy._

 _\- Ok., przekonałeś mnie – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie kiedy natrafił na jej usta i złożył na nich czuły pocałunek._

 _\- Kocham cię – szepnął z czułość i wyszedł. Nie wiedziała, że wtedy ostatni raz widziała go żywego"_

Obudziła się patrząc w sufit zamyślona. Przed snami nie udało jej się uciec. Nawiedzały ją każdej nocy. Spojrzała na zegarek, który wskazywał punkt piątą rano. Wstała i udała się do łazienki. Po zrobieniu porannych czynności, ubrana zeszła na dół i wzięła się za robienie śniadania.

\- Co tak wcześnie? – zapytał Lucjusz wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Nie mogłam spać. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz gofry – powiedziała stawiając je na stół.

\- Bardzo – powiedział od razu siadając i biorąc się za jedzenie.

\- Jakie plany na dziś? – zapytała siadając przy stole i skubiąc jednego gofra.

\- Z pewnością nie będziemy siedzieć w domu. Przejdziemy się po plaży, odwiedzimy tutejsze miasteczko – powiedział zadowolony.

\- Brzmi ciekawie – uśmiechnęła się. Lucjusz widząc jej uśmiech, również się delikatnie uśmiechnął. Widać było, że wracała do normy. Była przed nią długa droga, ale był pewny, że da sobie radę. A on będzie przy niej trwać.

XXXXXX

Spędziła cudowny dzień na spacerze po plaży i zwiedzaniu miasteczka. Zachwycała się architekturą i historią miasta. Biegała od stoiska do stoiska z pamiątkami, kupując drobiazgi dla przyjaciół. Dawno nie miała tak udanego dnia.

\- Które wolisz? – zapytała z uśmiechem pokazując Lucjuszowi niebieski i czerwony brelok z napisem miasteczka.

\- Niebieską. Nie rozumiem po co to w ogóle kupujesz? Przecież i tak nikt nic z tym nie zrobi – powiedział zdziwiony. Zaśmiała się powstrzymując odruch przygryzienia wargi i zapłaciła za pamiątki.

\- Na wakacjach zawsze kupuje się bibeloty, których się nie używa. Tak już po prostu jest. Wszystkie te stoiska kuszą, chcesz kupić jak najwięcej, robisz to, a gdy wracasz to nie masz co z nimi robić. Ale lubię to – przyznała z uśmiechem i podała mu niebieski breloczek – Dla ciebie – dodała zadowolona. Wziął zdezorientowany pamiątkę i spojrzał na Hermionę.

\- Nie musiałaś – powiedział zdziwiony.

\- Lucjuszu robisz dla mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. To tylko drobiazg – uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Oddał uśmiech i schował breloczek do kieszeni.

\- Dziękuje – powiedział całując ją w czoło. Zesztywniała czując to. Tym gestem zawsze raczył ją Draco – Wszystko w porządku? -zapytał widząc to. Chciała zaprzeczyć, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że nie odczuwa chęci rozpłakania się, ból w sercu nie był tak uciążliwy jak zawsze.

\- Nie, wszystko jest w porządku – szepnęła, szczerze tym zdziwiona. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się łapiąc ją za dłoń i pociągnął ją do następnego stoiska.

XXXXXX

Z zaciekawieniem słuchał jej opowieści, z fascynacją przyglądał się jak odchyla głowę do tyłu śmiejąc się z jego żartów. Po jego ciele przebiegały dreszcze ekscytacji, gdy dotykała jego ramienia, lub łapała jego dłoń. Odczuwał niesamowity smutek i pustkę, gdy wychodziła z pokoju. Nie powinien się tak czuć. Nie powinien w to brnąć. Była żoną jego zmarłego syna, rozpaczała po jego stracie. Ale każdy jej czuły uśmiech, każde jej spojrzenie, wprawiało jego serce w szaleńczy galop.

Nie myślała, że jeszcze kiedyś się tak poczuje. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że możliwe jest pokochanie kogoś, gdy już raz przeżywało się tak silną miłość. Ale z dnia na dzień jej relacja z Lucjuszem zacieśniała się. Z dnia na dzień stawali się sobie bliżsi, a ona wyczekiwała momentu, w którym mogła dotknąć jego dłoni czy poczuć jego zapach. Miała wyrzuty sumienia, nie powinna się tak czuć. Ale to było silniejsze od niej.

XXXXXX

„ _\- O co się złościsz?! Draco, ja byłam w pracy! – powiedziała wściekła patrząc na swojego chłopaka. Zamieszkali ze sobą miesiąc temu i zwykle wracała o tej samej porze, dziś jednak musiała zostać do późna._

 _\- Złoszczę się, bo mnie nie powiadomiłaś! – krzyknął zły._

 _\- Nie wiedziałam, że muszę! To, że jesteśmy razem i razem mieszkamy, nie znaczy, że muszę ci się spowiadać z każdego mojego kroku – powiedziała ostro._

 _\- Miona nie pomyślałaś, że zamartwiałem się przez te cztery godziny?! – krzyknął. Zamilkła zaskoczona patrząc na niego._

 _\- Martwiłeś się o mnie? – zapytała zdziwiona. Odetchnął uspokajając się i uśmiechnął się podchodząc do niej._

 _\- Oczywiście, że tak. Jak mogłaś pomyśleć, że mogłoby być inaczej? – zapytał tuląc ją mocno do siebie. Zatopił twarz w jej włosy wdychając ich zapach._

 _\- Bardzo cię kocham – uśmiechnęła się słysząc to, zawsze to robił._

 _\- A ja ciebie. Tylko następnym razem wyślij sowę – poprosił._

 _\- Obiecuję – przyrzekła zamykając oczy i słuchając bicia jego serca"_

Siódma rano. Wstała nie zwlekając i starając się nie myśleć o śnie z dzisiejszej nocy. Ich pierwsza kłótnia. Po uszykowaniu się i zjedzeniu śniadania, teleportowała się na cmentarz. Nie była tu od miesiąca. Dopiero wczoraj wróciła z Lucjuszem, ale była zbyt zmęczona, aby tu przyjść. Przysiadła na ławce, patrząc jak zwykle na zdjęcie Dracona, na nagrobku.

\- Nigdy do ciebie nie mówiłam będąc tutaj. Przychodziłam, patrzyłam się na twoje zdjęcie, a przecież mogłam to samo robić w domu – uśmiechnęła się słabo – Draco.. Byłeś i jesteś miłością mojego życia. Nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać. Ale… Czy to źle, jeśli moje serce zabiło dla jeszcze kogoś? Czy to źle jeśli poczułam się szczęśliwa przy innym mężczyźnie? – zapytała ze łzami w oczach. Odpowiedziała jej cisza, a uśmiechnięte zdjęcie Dracona było dla niej, jak sztylet w serce – Zakochałam się w twoim ojcu. Nie wiem jak to się stało. Nie wiem co byś na to powiedział – szlochała ukrywając twarz w dłoniach – Tak bardzo bym chciała, abyś tu był. Abym nigdy nie poczuła miłości do kogoś innego niż ty – szepnęła wstając – Ale nie mogę żyć przeszłością. Kiedyś na pewno znowu będziemy razem. Ale póki co zostałam tu sama i nie mogę jeszcze do ciebie dołączyć. Lucjusz jest przy mnie, może mnie przytulić, pocieszyć. Mam nadzieję, że mnie zrozumiesz. Kocham cię i to się nigdy nie zmieni, zapamiętaj to, proszę –poprosiła cicho i odeszła. Zza drzewa wyszedł Lucjusz patrząc za odchodzącą kobietą. Teleportował się tu, aby odwiedzić grób syna, ale widząc Hermionę, nie chciał jej przeszkadzać. Słyszał każde jej słowo.

\- Nie byłem dobrym ojcem. I teraz nie jestem lepszym, zakochując się w twojej żonie Draconie – powiedział cicho, podchodząc do nagrobka syna i kładąc na nim lilie – Mówiłeś, że to jej ulubione kwiaty. Zapamiętałem. Wiem, że ją kochałeś i mam nadzieję, że odczujesz to jako cząstka niej przy tobie. Ona nigdy o tobie nie zapomni. Wiem, że mnie kocha, widziałem to w jej oczach. Ja pokochałem ją. I nie przeszkadza mi, że w jej sercu jest dwóch mężczyzn. Nie przeszkadza mi, że po śmierci będzie z tobą. Proszę cię tylko o wybaczenie tych chwil, które pragnę spędzić z nią do czasu, aż nadejdzie moment waszego spotkania – szepnął i odwrócił się ruszając biegiem w stronę wyjścia z cmentarza. Zauważył ją wychodzącą przez bramę.

\- Hermiona! – krzyknął. Odwróciła się patrząc na niego zdziwiona – Słyszałem co mówiłaś nad grobem Draco – powiedział zdyszany dobiegając do niej. Odwróciła głowę bojąc się spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Nie musisz czuć się winny, nie zachęcałeś mnie. To ja jestem głupia zakochując się w nieosiągalnym mężczyźnie – powiedziała cicho.

\- Kto powiedział, że jest nieosiągalny? – zapytał podchodząc do niej bliżej. Spojrzała mu zdziwiona w oczy, a ona uśmiechnął się przyciągając ją do siebie i całując ją delikatnie.

\- Myślałam, że nie zechcesz… - szepnęła oddając pocałunek. Pokręcił głową tuląc ją mocno do piersi.

\- Wiem, że nie będę jedynym mężczyzną, którego kochasz, ale to mi nie przeszkadza. To co łączyło ciebie i Dracona było wyjątkowe. Ale nas też połączyło coś niesamowitego. Nie chcę tego zaprzepaścić. Proszę cię tylko o szansę – powiedział z nadzieją. Uśmiechnęła się skinając głową ze łzami w oczach. Tylko razem były to jednak łzy szczęścia.


End file.
